


The game of her life

by Prisca



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Written for:- 100 Fandoms (Dreamwidth) - Prompt: game- Ficlet Zone (Dreamwidth) - Prompt: big game
Kudos: 7





	The game of her life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
> \- 100 Fandoms (Dreamwidth) - Prompt: game  
> \- Ficlet Zone (Dreamwidth) - Prompt: big game

From the first moment, Beth had felt torn to the game.

She was nine years old, alone in the world, after her mother died in a horrible car accident. No relatives who were willing to take care of her. So she ended in the children's home. Unable to understand what happened to her. A lost soul.

Sometimes she was wondering how her life would have been when she wouldn't have been in the basement this day to clean the blackboard eraser. Mr. Shaibel, the custodian, was sitting in front of a playing board, moving strange looking pieces over it. Unable to resist, she stepped closer, but when he noticed her presence, he snarled, without looking up: “You shouldn't be here, right?“

She fled upstairs, but this night she dreamed about chess for the first time. Not knowing that this game would change her life forever.


End file.
